Hear Only Truth
by xXI.AM.BEASTXx
Summary: When Bella Swan was only 12, she was in a horrible car accident where she lost her hearing. Five years later after mastering her disability, she's coming to Forks. Can she keep her secret? Including from the strange, but sweet boy Edward Cullen?
1. Sweet Silence

**Hi! This is my first time writing a fanfic for Twilight and I'm not sure I have Bella's character down yet. This is a side story to Percy Jackson and the Dissipating Mist, and I'm sorry to all of you who want me to focus more on this, PJATDM take priority. I like writing Twilight stories where Bella has like an illness or something like that and in the end, winds up to be the stronger person. I know there are a ton of fics out there like this one, but I promise to make mine as original as can be. This is for the entire story: I do not own the Twilight series or any of the characters. Please read and review. If you have requests or questions, I'll do the best I can to answer them or make them happen. I will not leave long openers for the rest of the story. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Sweet Silence

It's been five years since that fateful day. I was only 12. My mom had been driving me to ballet classes when out of nowhere a car hit ours. It hit the passenger side, the side I had been sitting on. My mom hadn't been injured. She only had a bad headache. Me on the other hand; I was hit in the head and knocked unconscious for two days. When I woke up, I didn't hear a thing.

My mom had been sitting in a seat next to me, holding my hand tightly. When she noticed my eyes opening, she began talking. I watched as her lips moved, but no sound came out. That was when I started to become afraid. What was going on? That's when the doctor came in. He looked like a nice man, but had lot's of frown marks on his face. I saw his lips move as well, but didn't hear anything. When I said nothing to the question I did not hear him ask, he looked up with concerned eyes.

I managed to catch one sentence he said by lip. "Can you hear me?" He asked.

"No." I replied, not even able to hear my own voice. The doctor looked worriedly at my mom, then back at me.

For the rest of that day, they performed many tests on me. At the end of it all, I came positive for deaf. I had lost all sense of hearing. My mom was devastated.

Since then, I have been to 3 schools for the deaf, where I have learned sign language, how to read lips, and how to reply without sounding like I was deaf. I could completely make my way through the hearing world without people knowing I was deaf. Not that I didn't want people to know sometimes. Often, the information on my deafness was necessary. But other times, I like to keep it secret.

People treated me different when they knew. They treated me like I was a little lost child, but I was far from it. I had been taking care of Renee for years. At least until Phil came along.

I was on my way right now to the small town called Forks. The person next to me was really beginning to annoy me. She had short blond hair and blue eyes. She did know I was deaf at first until she tried to ask me something when I was looking away. She had then tapped my shoulder to get my attention. I looked at her and this time she probably asked a different question. "Didn't you hear me? I asked you if you had anything to read. What are you deaf?" She had asked, very rudely I might add. I nodded at her so that she would stop insulting me and her face immediately became apologetic, but quickly changed to excited.

"This is my first time meeting a deaf person." She said.

"This is my first time meeting a hearing person who said that it's their first time meeting a deaf person." I replied, trying to be funny. I don't think it worked very well. She looked at me suspiciously.

"I thought you said you were deaf, but you're answering my questions in perfect English."

Here I go again, explaining things to people who don't understand. "I wasn't born deaf. I got in a car accident. I can read lips and I know how to talk too." I replied. She nodded after a while then let it go. I reached to my carry on and pulled out a few books. "Which one would you like to read?" I asked her. She looked at me in surprise. I had at least 5 books in my hands.

She chose one and the rest of the trip was mellow. I read halfway though Pride and Prejudice by the time the plane began to land.

I waited as everybody got out and the blond girl that had sat next to me left without another word. After a few minutes of people passing me non-stop, a flight attendant came over. Unfortunately, she knew I was deaf. She stopped half the plane in order to get me out. She was just embarrassing herself.

She made her arms look like they were airplane wings spread out from her body. She was trying to tell me that the airplane had landed, but the funniest, most embarrassing part was, she brought her airplane wings and laid on the floor. I laughed and I knew people behind me were too.

"I can read lips you know." I said. The woman got up and her face turned red. Then she looked at me.

I watched as she over exaggerated her words for me. "The plane has landed." She said.

"Ok." I replied. "It would help if you moved so that people can get out." I smirked. She frowned and moved out of the way. I lead the rest of the passengers off the plane. The second I got off, I saw Charlie. I let a small smile light up my face.

Things were always awkward with my dad. I had only seen him once since I became deaf, and it lasted only a day. I had had an interpreter with me at the time too. Charlie didn't know any sign language, and that's the reason that I had wanted to learn how to read lips and speak. So that I could communicate with people who wanted to communicate with me, but didn't know sign. I watched as my dad came. I was excited to surprise him. He didn't know that I could speak yet, he only knew that I could read lips.

"Hi, Bells." He said. I smiled and nodded at him. "Was your trip alright?" I nodded again.

He led me to the cruiser without another word and as soon as we got in, he asked a more personal question.

"So, has your hearing come back at all?"

"No." I replied. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Did you just talk?"

"Yeah."

"But, how?"

"I can reply in perfect English by feeling the vibrations in my chest in throat. Plus, I knew how to talk before the accident. You know that."

"Well, I was a little caught off guard. That's all. At least you don't have to write out what you want to say. It's going to make living with you a lot easier."

I smiled. "You're making me feel right at home." I said sarcastically.

He smiled. "Sorry Bells, but you know that talking isn't really one of my strong points." I laughed out loud and I saw Charlie smile a small smile as well.

As he pulled into the front, I took in everything. The house was exactly the same as it had been before. My room was the same too.

After unpacking my stuff and settling in, I went downstairs to make dinner. Charlie had made what looked a lot like burnt fish. After forcing down a few bites, he tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up at him.

"I, uh, signed you up for school. I hope you don't mind going to a hearing school, I'm sure you'll do fine."

I nodded, I actually preferred going to a hearing school. I was tired of people treating me as a lost puppy. I wanted to be treated like a normal person, but as soon as somebody found out, then I would be ignored and talked about. So there was only one solution: to keep it secret from everybody.

"Thanks dad." I replied. Then I got up and started walking to the stairs. "I'm going to go to bed now. What time does school start?"

"Eight. But I need to be at work by seven, so I won't be able to wake you up."

"That's ok. I can handle it."

I went through the normal routine and placed my vibrator under my pillow. I was excited for tomorrow. But what was going to happen I wasn't expecting.

**Hope you enjoyed it and please, please, please Review.**

**Answer in reviews:**

**JUST FOR FUN: Name all the vampire covens mentioned in Breaking Dawn. Whoever wins, I will put them into the story later under any name they want.**


	2. Meeting A New Life

**Hi Everyone! So the winner of my last chapter's game is… JasmineMichelle!I'm going to need you to give me the name you want me to put your character under and what you want your character to be. Like a vampire, a person Bella befriends at school or a friendly neighbor. Whatever you like. And to  
IWillColorYouBritish, thank you for the clothing ideas. I don't think I need anything for next chapter, so thank you and I do need something for her to wear to a party hosted by Jessica if you could find something for that for Edward, Alice, and Bella. For all of those who want to see Bella's outfit for this chapter the link is: .com/untitled/set?id=21169400. Ok, so, enjoy the chapter and review. **

Chapter 2: Meeting A New Life

The next morning, my vibrator woke me up and I got ready quickly. I was excited and nervous for school at the same time. To settle my nerves, I took a long warm shower and then got dressed in a comfortable gray shirt and pants, then put on a jean jacket that my mom had bought for me. I really liked it because it was fashionable and warm. Hopefully, people wouldn't be too interested in me, of course it was a small town so there should be a lot of interested people. I would just have to play them off and try to keep them uninterested in me.

I had just started to go outside to catch the bus when I noticed a red Chevy truck in the driveway that had not been there yesterday. I went to check it out when I noticed a note that was attached to one of the windows. I pulled it off and started to read.

'_Bella, _

_I know how you wanted a car or truck to drive so I bought this from an old friend, Billy Black. 'm not sure if you remember him, but he sold it to me real cheap so you wouldn't get mad for me spending too much money. Hope you like it._

_-Dad'_

I looked at the truck again and smiled one of the biggest smiles ever. How could I not like the truck. It was perfect for me. It was sturdy so it would handle whatever my klutziness dished out. The radio was probably so old that nobody could hear it, but I didn't need a radio because I was deaf.

My dad knew me so well. I opened the truck and found the key already in the ignition. I buckled and turned it. I felt the engine sputter and come to life, I didn't have to be hearing to know that it was the loudest truck I've ever heard, but I didn't care, I happily pulled out of the driveway and began searching around for the school.

After about ten minutes, I was about to give up when I saw two cars full of teenager pull onto this one street. I decided to follow them to see where they were going. Lucky for me, they pulled into a rather large parking lot in front of a building that said 'Forks High School'. Heads turned as they heard my truck rumble into the lot. **A.N.( Reminder, this is not the same plot as Twilight, but everybody is still who they are in the original series, and there are some things in here from the book) **I parked and got out of the truck, locking it.

As I made my way to the office, I realized that I was being stared at. Not just by the students, but by the teachers as well. I sighed and continued walking. I had finally found the hallways. Benches and chairs lined the walls for other students to study and do homework. Almost every one of them were occupied, but there was one table that caught my attention. Sitting at a table was a group of five. They each looked strikingly beautiful in their own different way, but they each shared amazing pale skin and beautiful Topaz eyes. I was almost sure that at that moment, my favorite color had just changed from brown to gold.

There were 2 girls and 3 boys. Two of the boys looked like they could be in college. There was the bigger one that looked like he took steroids, the other was leaner, but looked like he had been through a lot. The girls were the complete opposite. One had blonde hair and could have been a supermodel, the other girl was smaller, pixie-like, and had short black spiked hair. Then there was the last boy, who I thought was the most attractive and younger-looking. He had unusual, but beautiful bronze hair and looked like he was sad. For some reason, I wanted to go over and comfort him. Just as I thought that, he looked at me. His eyes caught mine and I seemed to be trapped in a trance.

His eyes were wide when he looked at me, almost as if he's never seen a girl before, I wasn't even pretty, so why was he staring at me as if I was a magnificent piece of art? I quietly passed the table, only letting myself peek at him out of the corner of my eye. As I went past the table, I saw him stiffen and then glare at me. What did I do wrong? The little pixie-girl, who I had assumed was dating the blond-haired boy grabbed his arm and held him down. Her lips started moving, but they were too fast for me to read.

I entered the office and tried to calm my frazzled nerves. What was with that boy?

There was a tap on my shoulder and I jumped. Behind me was a lady with red hair and worry lines etched into her face. "Is something wrong dear?"

"Oh. Um, no. Just a little jumpy I guess." I replied. She smiled and went to the back of the desk.

"So, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Um, I'm Isabella Swan. The new student."

"Oh yes! Isabella. Let me take a look at your files." She pulled out a manila envelope and looked inside. Papers of all kinds were inside.

As her eyes scanned the papers, the smile she had on her face slowly started fading, and I knew why. She looked up at me through her glasses after a few moments and then put down the files. "It says here that you're deaf. Is that true?"

I gulped and nodded. "Yes."

"Sweetie, why didn't you say so. I know a little bit of sign language."

"That's alright. I try to avoid people knowing that I'm deaf. They treat me differently." I said, hoping that she would understand.

"I see, so I'm gathering that you don't want me telling anybody?"

"Yes please."

She smiled at me and nodded. "Alright sweetie. Your secret is safe with me." She handed me several pieces of paper. "Now go on to class. Have all your teachers sign this and have it back after school."

I nodded and began to walk out. The hallways were now empty, so I guess that the bell rang. That means I was going to walk in late and have everybody stare at me.

The room wasn't too far away from the office and I had made it only three minutes late. The teacher was right in the middle of a sentence when I walked in. He had dark brown hair and green eyes. He looked like the type of teacher that everybody made fun of behind his back.

"Hello. How may I help you." He said. I smile.

"I'm the new student." I replied and handed him the slip he had to sign. He signed it and sent me to a seat in the back of the room. Next to me was a boy with greasy hair and bad acne. On my other side was a boy with shorter, cleaner hair, but he had this sort of air to him that made me feel uncomfortable.

I paid attention to the teacher, writing down information that we all need. Apparently, there was an essay due next Wednesday. I the last ten minutes of class, he gave us free time to talk and mess around.

The kid with the greasy hair turned to me. "You're Isabella Swan right?" He asked

"Um, Bella." I corrected.

"Cool, I'm Eric. So you lived in Phoenix right?" I nodded and smiled. "That's cool. I heard it's really hot there."

"Yeah, it only rains once or twice a year."

There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to face the other boy.

"Hi Bella! I'm Tyler." He said. "My parents own a small car company in Seattle."

I nodded. "That's cool."

Other students started getting up, so I guessed that the bell rang. I packed quickly and began walking out. Eric caught up to me.

"So, what class do you have next." I read his mouth.

I pulled out my schedule. "Um, Spanish 2." I answered.

His face fell a little bit. Was I really that fun to be around? "Well, maybe I'll see you later?" He asked, just a little too hopeful. I nodded politely.

The rest of morning classes went by slowly. I met three other people. There was Mike Newton who's parents own Newton's Sporting Goods, he also seemed to have attached a tracking device to me. There was Jessica, who seemed nice, but was a complete gossip and talked way too fast for me to keep up. Then there was Angela Weber, probably the nicest girl I had met yet. She was quiet and shy. I had a feeling we were going to get along great. At lunch, Jessica dragged me to a table that had many people seated around it, including all of the new friends I had made. I had only bough a lemonade because I was a little nervous.

As Jessica started babbling, I started to let my eyes wander. They landed on a certain table. At this table were the five people I had saw this morning. They had food in front of them, but they weren't eating and they were each staring off in different directions.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica, not knowing if I had interrupted her or not. She looked at the table I was motioning to and giggled.

"Those are the Cullens. Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen adopted them when they were younger. The Hale's are twins, the ones with blond hair and the others are the Cullens. They moved from Alaska two years ago. The girl with blond hair, that's Rosalie, and she's dating Emmet, the big one with dark hair. The smaller girl is Alice, and she's dating Jasper, the one with blond hair. I think it's kind of weird because they live together." I looked over at the table.

The boy with the bronze hair looked up, and met my eyes. I quickly looked away with a blush. Then looked at Jessica. "What about the boy with the reddish hair?"

She smiled a smile that basically meant. 'good luck with that.'

"That's Edward Cullen. He keeps to himself a lot of the time. More than the others. I've never heard Edward's voice before. The teachers never call on him. In fact, nobody here has ever heard his voice before. His siblings talk if they have to, but he always refuses no matter what the case is. He's never replied to one of my questions before and I doubt he ever will. Sometimes I wonder if he's mute, but I see him whispering over with his family." She scrunched her nose up and turned away. I wondered how many times she tried to make conversation with him.

I looked at the mysterious Edward again, he was still staring at me, and when I looked, he turned away quickly and started talking to his sister Alice.

I had Biology after lunch, and to my relief, so did Angela. She was probably the easiest to read since she was quiet and pronounced her words perfectly. I walked in the room behind her and she went to go sit next the a girl with a bad perm. I looked around to see if I recognized any other faces. Mike was sitting two tables back with a smile that seemed like he won the lottery, then my eyes swept across the one figure that made my emotions go wild. Edward Cullen, and he was sitting next to the only seat available. I noticed that he seems to be holding his breath, but he wasn't glaring at me like he had this morning. Instead, he had a look of curiosity on his face. His hand's were fisted tightly on that table.

As I looked at him, I didn't look where I was going, and ended up tripping over a book that was in the isle. I fell flat across the back of a table and felt the air rush out of me. What a great way to start off a class. I looked up after my breath came back and noticed a few worried glances. People had gotten up from their seats to come see if I was alright. I noticed that Edward was at his seat, but he was still standing, looking over everybody else's shoulders with a worried expression as well.

I didn't know the feeling that welled up inside me, but it made me feel a little jittery. I stood straighter and smiled at everybody to let them know I was ok. They all went back to talking. I went over to the teacher who was staring at me with piercing blue eyes.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"Bella Swan." I replied. "The new student."

"I see, Charlie's daughter."

I nodded and handed him the paper. He signed it and assigned me the seat next to Edward.

Cautiously, I walked down the aisle to my seat and took out my notebook and paper. I noticed Edward's hand bunching into fists again and wondered what was wrong with him. He looked really sad this morning and right now he seemed tense.

We were halfway through the lesson when my mind started to wander. What if Edward really was mute, maybe his family knows how to read his lips. If he would mouth to me, it wouldn't be a problem, of course, I wouldn't tell him I was deaf unless I was sure he was mute and we had been friends for a while.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw a hand fly in front of my face. I looked around and noticed that the entire room was empty except for me, Angela, Mike, Edward and the teacher. They were all looking at me worriedly. Again. I was starting to get tired of this.

"Bella, are you ok? You've been staring off into space. You didn't even react when I called you." Mike said.

I smiled sheepishly and blushed, looking at all of them, then at the floor. "Sorry, I was daydreaming."

Mike shrugged and we began walking out of the room, Edward was right behind us, but soon left to go to his class.

"So, what do you have next?" Mike asked.

"Um, GYM. I think." I pulled out my schedule and frowned at the class I had next.

"Cool, I have GYM too." We walked there together, and I smiled when I learned I didn't have to do anything until the next sport. I sat on the bench and watched people play basketball.

The only thing that bugged me was that Alice Cullen was in my class, and she wouldn't stop staring at me.

**Next Quiz: In Twilight, what were the streets mentioned when Bella was in phoenix. Same prize as last time.**


	3. Curious

**HI! So, nobody answered my last little quiz, the answer was cactus. I promised the winner of the first quiz a part in the story and that will be in the next chapter. She will show up several times in the story, but may not be in every chapter! A round of applause to… JasmineMichelle! Her character will be called Jasmine! And sorry it took so long to update, I put the entire explanation on chapter 24 of Percy Jackson and the Dissipating Mist. It's not a happy explanation. So enjoy reading!**

Chapter 3: Curious

After school, I had quickly packed my bags as fast as I could and left quickly so I wouldn't run into any of my curious new friends. Quickly dropping of the completed signature sheet and leaving. It was raining as usual so I had to sprint to my truck. I only slipped twice which was a miracle for me. I fumbled around with the cold wet truck key for a few minutes until I had the vehicle open. I shivered when I got inside.

Turning the heater on, I sat in comfort, waiting for my hair to get dry before I left. I closed my eyes and relaxed into the seat. I wasn't sure how long I sat there, but I knew that if I sat there any longer, I would end up falling asleep. I revved the truck and backed out of my space. I drove home carefully and immediately started making Charlie dinner. My homework could wait a few minutes.

Twenty minutes after I put the potatoes in the oven, a little light in the kitchen started blinking. They were doorbell lights, letting me know that there was somebody ringing the doorbell. Charlie had gotten them installed a week before I came. I went to the door and peeked through the window. There stood Jessica holding a bright pink square of paper in her hand. I opened the door and smiled.

"Hey."

"HI BELLA! So, my birthday is this weekend and I'm having a party in this place near Seattle. It's a teenage club and my parents managed to rent me the entire place! Everyone in the school is invited of course, but I wanted to deliver yours in person because you're my friend!"

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. I had never been called a friend before. Mostly weirdo or freak.

"Of course! I'm excited that you came in time for this!" She handed me the pink square of paper. "Here!" She exclaimed. I took the paper and smiled again. My first party. She waved a perky goodbye and left.

I closed the door and opened the card.

_Hello,_

_You are invited to go to Jessica's AMAZING 17__th__ Birthday Spectacular! The party will be at Teen Starlets' Club at 7 p.m. Saturday. The theme is night club, so wear something cool. There will be food, dancing and cake. Things that Jessica likes: Clothes, Jewelry, Music, Money…_

I had to wear something cool? What did I have? I didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb at the party! I dug through my closet for a few minutes before going to check on the food. It wasn't ready yet, so I went to go email my mom. She was starting to get paranoid.

**Mom,**

**Things are going well here in Forks. It's raining of course, but I've made friends. I've actually been invited to a party on Saturday. But I have nothing to wear. You must think I'm going crazy right now, normally, fashion isn't something I worry about. I'll just have to go shopping later this week. I'll fill you in on everything soon. Love you.**

** -Bella**

I went back downstairs to continue on dinner.

EPOV:

The new girl, Isabella, I had been hearing her name I the minds of the humans all month, when would she get here, what would she look like? I hadn't paid much attention to them until the new girl was actually staring us straight in the eyes. At that one moment in time, everything else had disappeared. She was breathtakingly beautiful, the way her mahogany hair flowed down her back, her deep chocolate brown eyes, the light blush on her cheeks, and the fact that she was devastatingly human. The world around me was silenced, from the sudden sight of her, or everybody had just died, I didn't know. I wanted to hear what this human girl was thinking, but there was nothing to hear. I wondered if my ability had suddenly stopped working, but it couldn't have.

I had tried breaking into her mind again, but to no avail. This is the reason my quiet barrier of the world was shattered. I couldn't read her mind. Why? Was something wrong with me? With her? Just as I was thinking this, she walked by and the monster within me was awoken. Her blood called to me. I had to have it, that delightful smell of freesia and strawberries. I didn't think I could stop myself. But she was a human, I couldn't. I was internally fighting back the monster inside, trying to hold him back. He was too strong. I started to get up when I felt a strong arm hold me down. Not push me forcefully, but just hold me to my seat.

I looked over to the place next to me and found Alice giving me a stern look. I was too focused on the girl that I didn't bother to listen to Alice's thoughts. She was getting irritated with me, so she spoke. "Remember who you are Edward. If you kill that girl, then everyone will see and then the Volturi will have to come. Do you really want the whole entire student body to be slaughtered in one go?"

I looked at her and swallowed back the venom. Then I shook my head. She nodded. I looked back to the place where the girl had been, but she wasn't there. Her smell still lingered in the air. Without bothering to glance at my family, I got up and went to the car. As I walked over there, I heard Alice's voice in my head, proving that in fact, nothing was wrong with me, it was the human girl. 'If you go to Alaska like in my vision, then Carlisle, Jasper and I will come up and force you to come home; so I suggest you stay.'

I sighed and got in the car and started the music. Clair de Lune started and I drummed my fingers in the dashboard. I had moved my piano into my room. Every day for the past 20 years, when I would come home from whichever school we were attending at the time, I would go straight to my room and then play my music or the piano. I knew that I was making Esme sad. I hadn't composed anything in years. I haven't spent much time with the family at all, the only time I actually saw them was when we went to school or when we went hunting. The most contact I had had with them was a shake or nod of my head or a groan when Alice tried to make me dress in clothes she picked out for me.

I heard the bell ring for next class snapping me out of my thoughts. I guess I wasn't keeping track of time very well. I debated on whether I should go to class or not. Go to class and risk seeing the girl again, or stay here and sit in seclusion? If I stayed here, then I would be berated by the thoughts of my family's worries. They worried about me being depressed. I wasn't depressed, I just felt out of place. They constantly tried to find me a mate, but I would always refuse, telling them I could live with it.

After thinking for a little while, I decided I would sit here for the next two classes then go to lunch. People wouldn't ask where I was, I ditched my morning classes a lot more than I should. It was just normal for me.

After listening to a few songs, the bell rang for lunch and I quickly got up and joined my family. Alice was looking at me with a disapproving face. I just ignored her and sat down at our table. The cafeteria was almost empty we were here early. Just our luck, Jessica came up and nervously started talking to Alice, who was apparently the easiest to talk to out of all of us, although I could hear her thoughts were revolving around me.

"Hi, um, kay, so my birthday is this weekend and I wanted to invite you guys to come. Cause you know, everyone's invited. Um, so, I hope you can make it!" She said. In her mind she added. 'Not only are they rich, they're hot. Hopefully Edward's going to be bored, then maybe I'll get two presents!' If I was human, I would have gagged.

Alice smiled an obvious annoyed and fake smile. "Thanks, we'll see if we have any plans for that night." Jessica, obviously blind to her own ignorance, walked out of the cafeteria, only to enter a few minutes later with a big group of kids. I noticed that these students usually didn't sit together and it didn't take long to understand why. Right in the middle of the group was the girl I had almost killed today. I saw through the eyes of jealous girls that to them, she was just a regular and ugly human girl that stole away the boy's hearts innocently. I saw through the boy's eyes the lust they felt whenever they saw her. The way they thought about this girl was horrible and disgusting. I wished that I could wipe the thoughts out of their minds.

I looked over to Isabelle and caught her staring at something, but at what? I read the minds of the person next to her who was unfortunately Jessica.

'She's staring at Edward! Ugh, of course she finds Edward Cullen attractive. Everyone does. But why would he say yes to her when he didn't even say yes to me? I'm much more attractive than this little creep.' She looked at me, and I heard her shock. 'NO! NO f****** way! He's staring at her! No! He's supposed to be mine! I'm going to have to invite her to my party and see how they act around each other. Great, another person I don't want at my perfect party…' I drown out her annoying thoughts and focused back on Isabella.

I pulled some more information about her from the minds of the people around her, she came from Arizona, and is the police chief's daughter. I realized that her looks weren't the kind you get with makeup and junk that girls put on their faces, it was all natural beauty. **A.N.:(that's no offense to anyone who wears makeup. There is the junky kind and then there is the good, real kind. I don't like makeup and don't wear either of them so I wouldn't know.) **I saw her blush a deep red when our eye met and she turned to face Jessica. "Who are they?" She asked. I caught a slight speech impediment, but her voice was beautiful none the less.

Jessica looked over at us and I made a quick motion to look away from them before she caught me still staring. "Those are the Cullens. Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen adopted them when they were younger. The Hale's are twins, the ones with blond hair and the others are the Cullens. They moved from Alaska two years ago. The girl with blond hair, that's Rosalie, and she's dating Emmet, the big one with dark hair. The smaller girl is Alice, and she's dating Jasper, the one with blond hair. I think it's kind of weird because they live together."

I looked up to see Isabella's reaction to our cover story, would she buy it, but when I looked up, our eyes met and she quickly looked away blushing. Her cheeks becoming a beautiful crimson. "What about the boy with the reddish hair?" Me? She was asking about me? I heard Jessica choke on her drink, but Isabella didn't seem to notice. She just looked at Jessica undeterred.

'Good luck with that idiot, he doesn't date, and if he did, then it would be with me.' Jessica thought. But on the outside she was acting like Bella's best friend. "That's Edward Cullen. He keeps to himself a lot of the time. More than the others. I've never heard Edward's voice before. The teachers never call on him. In fact, nobody here has ever heard his voice before. His siblings talk if they have to, but he always refuses no matter what the case is. He's never replied to one of my questions before and I doubt he ever will. Sometimes I wonder if he's mute, but I see him whispering over with his family." 'I bet his voice sounds like an angels. Mmmmmm.' She thought.

What she didn't know was that I had more than what the vampire traits gave me. Vampires are supposed to have speed, amazing hearing, model looks, great sight and of course a seductive voice. But me, I have all of that and more. I didn't choose it, but my speed is faster than anybody's, some people think that I'm the best looking out of the family, and with my extra 'hearing' (mind-reading) I can hear anything within two miles. But along with that, I have a voice that can draw somebody in as if they were in a trance. I hate using it on innocent humans, because they are taken by surprise and they can't help but follow me around like a lost puppy. The only ones who aren't completely taken by it are other vampires. They think of it as nothing else but a voice. So I stopped talking in school or anywhere else around humans.

I looked back at Isabella and tried to break into her strong mind block, but I couldn't. 'Why do you keep looking at her?' I heard Alice say. At first I ignored her trying to read Isabella's mind, but still nothing. She turned to look at me and I turned away quickly to answer Alice. I had no choice but to talk this time.

"I can't read her thoughts." I whispered back. Alice's eyes widened in surprise then she smiled and giggled.

"And you think staring at her will let you?"

"Well, it was worth a shot."

She stopped talking for a second, sending Jasper a knowing glance, who shot one back at her. They were blocking their minds from me. 'Why don't you just talk to her, she has your next class.' She thought.

"She does?" I asked just as she showed me a vision of us sitting next to each other. "You know why I can't talk to her. There's more than one reason and you know them all."

'Just don't kill her, I just have a feeling that she'll be important one day.'

"I'll try." I replied and hot up to go to class.

I didn't need a book, so I just walked straight to class and prepared myself to not breathe the second she walked in. I waited for what felt like forever. I don't know why. But I was really anxious.

Finally, she came in with Angela. I watched as she her eyes swept across the classroom, finally settling on mine. I felt myself stiffen, her eyes were a unusually deep brown, letting me see into her emotions. I knew she was curious and nervous, but I also knew that she was hiding a secret.

That's when I realized I was still breathing. Her scent had already reached me but I had ignored it. Now that it was up front in my mind, I was having trouble coherently thinking; and the Bella fell grunting out of pain. I was the first to stand at my seat worriedly as the rest of the class all stood and made their way to encircle her.

Bella sat up and blushed a deep red when she noticed everyone looking at her. She stood and smiled reassuring everyone that she was alright. I sat back down and held my breath as she made her way over to her teacher. I quickly cleared off the other half of my desk since it was the only available seat.

It wasn't hard to notice when she took the seat. Her warmth engulfed me and I had trouble keeping myself from breathing. I managed to get all the way through the class. I was too distracted by focusing on not breathing that I only knew the bell rang because students were packing their bags and leaving. I pushed a notebook into my bag and stood. I was about to leave when I noticed Bella sitting there staring at her folder Didn't she hear the bell? Or the students packing up to leave. Angela and Mike came over to the table as well. She still hadn't noticed them.

"Bella?" Mike asked.

No answer. So Angela tried. "Bella, are you ok?" Still no answer. So I decided to get this over with and I waved a hand in front of her face.

She jumped and looked up at the three of us and she blushed again, looking at the table when she packed up her stuff. "Sorry, I was daydreaming."

Mike shrugged and the three of them walked out of the room, me following a safe distance behind them. I knew that whatever had happened to Bella back there it wasn't daydreaming. Daydreamers break out of trances when they see people leaving. There was something unknown about Bella, and I wanted to find out. I unconsciously followed Bella and Mike until they were entering the gym. I swerved and headed to my last class, Spanish. Maybe Emmet could help me stay focused on what I should.

**OK, easier quiz this time. What does Bella keep her money in? I need answers. The winner will be reviewer number 4 as long as they have the right answer! **


	4. Passing Notes

**Hey! So this chapter was so much fun to write. I'm excited to present to you chapter 4. And I only got 2 questions reviewers, but only one of them was right! Congratulations twilight-saga-lover95! You answered sock! I need you to review and tell me what you would like your character's name to be! Yaaaaaay! Enjoy the next chapter. **

**p.s. I've decided to make the party next chapter, because I needed incentive for two certain people to go as well.**

**Chapter 4: UGH! **

BPOV:

The rest of the week, at least until Thursday, was normal. I would go to school, practice lip-reading Jessica's fast babble, and then I went home and did my homework before making dinner for Charlie. The only thing that never seemed to become natural to me was Edward Cullen. He and his family seemed so different. I wondered why Edward never talked. I really wanted to find out why, but I knew that was impossible. He was his own person and I was just some poor insignificant girl that can't hear anything. I would never hear a voice again, which depressed me sometimes.

Thursday came quicker than I would have thought. Morning classes were more boring than watching paint dry. The teachers never called on me and I had to write more notes than in any other classes. At lunch, I talked with Jessica when she brought up her party. I still had to get a dress! Right there and then, I promised myself I would go to Port Angeles and buy myself a dress, no more procrastinating, no matter how much I hated shopping.

As if of their own will, my eyes flickered to the Cullen table. As usual, Edward's eyes caught mine and he looked away quickly. I was used to this, but it didn't stop me from blushing. I looked at Alice next. She was staring off into space almost as if she was in a trance. Then she snapped out of it and looked straight at me with a gleam in her eye. Almost as if she was planning something that had to do with me.

Everybody started getting up to go to next class. I followed Angela to biology. Surprisingly, I was the there before Edward. Usually, he would already be there either staring at me curiously or sitting at the edge of his seat. I sat down and took a look around at my surroundings to see what was new today.

On the teacher's desk there were magnifying glasses and slides. Great. We were doing projects today. I was about to groan when I felt something hit me in the back of my head. I turned around to see a crumpled up paper ball bouncing on the floor. I looked around for the culprit.

Of course I would see Mike. He was waving at me obnoxiously. I nodded at him, letting him know to say what he needed to. He motioned for me to open the paper ball.

I reached over cautiously and opened it. Inside, there as his sloppy handwriting. It looked like an invitation.

_Bella, a bunch of us are going to the beach on next Sunday, you want to go? We can give you a ride if you need one. _

I thought about it. I didn't really have anything to do next weekend except clean and make dinner for Charlie. And it won't be just me and him. It will be a bunch of people.

I quickly wrote down yes in the note and turned around to throw it back. My arm, unfortunately , twisted in a weird way and when the paper ball left my hand, it hit into Edward Cullen's forehead.

If it had been somebody else, I would have found it funny, but this was Edward Cullen. I didn't know what he was like. My hands flew to my mouth to stop my squeak of surprise. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Mike snicker as he picked up the paper ball. Edward sat down and class started before I could apologize.

I wrote a note and coughed lightly to get his attention. If there was a day where I would get caught for writing more words on notes than in essays, it would be today. Edward looked at me confused and I pushed the note over to him with an apologetic smile. He took the note and read it.

_I'm so, so sorry! It was a complete accident. I was trying to throw it at Mike and my arm bent into the wrong position. _

I watched as he picked up a pencil and began writing. Then he slid the note back to me, and focused back onto the teacher. I took the note, his hand writing was better than that you find on a printed birthday card.

_**It's not a problem. It was only paper, and the way your arm bent looked like it hurt. I should be the one saying sorry. Is your arm ok?**_

It had hurt my arm, but I was so used to it, that I didn't even need to focus on it anymore. As I finished reading the note, I saw a pair of feet making their way over to our table, as quick as I could, I slid the note into my folder before we got in trouble. It was just in time too. The teacher put a microscope and a pack of slides on the table. Then we were handed a worksheet that said we were going to be identifying phases in partners. My partner was Edward.

I looked over to him and saw that he was going over our worksheet. I had to answer his question, and since everyone else in the class was talking, I guess we could too.

"It's fine, I'm used to it." I said before taking the microscope and looking through the glass. "Interphase." I said before pushing the microscope over to him. He looked through it and then wrote it down on the work sheet.

I watched as he put the next slide in and looked, then without consulting me, he wrote it down. I looked at the paper to read prophrase. I took the microscope and looked through it, he was right. The rest of the project went on like that for the rest of the time. We were the first group done.

"Did you let Miss Swan have a chance, Mr. Cullen?" He asked. I looked over at him and once again he looked nervous. Did he not want to talk? Could he? I caught his eyes and caught the drift that that was what he was worried about. I turned to Mr. Banner to answer him for Edward.

"Actually, Edward only did half of it. I did the other half."

"I see." Mr. Banner said. "Well, while you two have free time, I suggest you copy the notes down off the board."

I nodded and took out another sheet of paper and started writing down the notes. Fortunately, I could write fast and I had it all done before the class was over. I assumed that most of the other students wouldn't even be done with their projects by the time the bell rang.

I put the paper in my notebook and just looked around the room, trying to pick up on conversation. Since lip-reading was the moving of someone's words, I could read it from across a room. I focused on Angela's mouth. She was talking to a girl named Jasmine. She was a really nice girl with dark hair and brown eyes. It was no wonder that she was good friends with Angela. I know I definitely liked talking to her better than Jessica.

Angela said something about babysitting her brother's for the night, while Jasmine asked if she could come over with her little sister. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked over to see Edward passing a piece of paper over to me. I picked it up and read it.

_**Thank you for helping. I'm sick and I have a sore throat so he wouldn't have been able to understand my scratchy voice.**_

At least he wasn't mute, what a horrible handicap that would be. I know, I'm deaf, but not being able to communicate with your voice sounds a little bit uncomfortable.

"No problem." I said before the other students started standing up. I guess it was time for next class. I stood and then quickly walked out of the classroom, not waiting for Mike.

~EPOV~

I was sitting in the cafeteria, watching Bella. She was interesting, because she never did anything I would have expected. Over the course of the week, she did almost every favor asked of her, she had passed all her tests or quizzes with an A or higher, and she never gossiped, even when she was with Jessica. She would just bring up her party and they talked about that.

My family didn't understand why I was so interested in this human girl. But I always answered the same way with the only truth I knew. I couldn't read her mind, and I wanted to know how she thought. Alice, being the annoying little pixie we all know and loved, kept on suggesting that I go talk with her, which I is a really bad idea. I had tried to read her mind to see why she was so stuck on the idea of having me talk to her, but she blocked out my thoughts by thinking about her infatuation of shopping.

'She's just a human Edward, talk to her. She'll answer everything you ask and then you can go back to ignoring her like every other human we come across.' She thought to me.

I just rolled my eyes. "And if she stalks me?" I asked.

'Then we can leave or we can tell her to back off.'

It did sound like a good idea, but I knew that Rosalie would hate me forever if I made everybody leave now; just so I could get information out of a mysterious girl. We had only been here two years and we wanted to stay just a bit longer, it's not every town that lets us walk around during the middle of the day.

I looked back over at the girl and watched as she talked to Jessica about her party. Bella looked over at our table and I quickly looked away before Jessica went into another mental hissy fit because I was staring at her. I saw Alice freeze up. Quickly, I watched her vision along with her before she could hide it from me.

_It was Bella, she was in her big red Chevy driving into Port Angeles. And then the vision flashed to her in a store buying, according to Alice, a hideous olive green dress with sequins. Then she saw her wearing it at Jessica's party and Jessica was laughing at it behind her back._

Alice snapped out of the vision and I suddenly felt protective of Bella. It was just like Jessica to make fun of a 'friend's' dress right behind her back. I looked over at Alice to see her smiling, but before I could find out what she was thinking, she blocked her thoughts from me again.

The bell rang and we all stood. "I'm going to ditch the rest of the day. You guys stay." She said. We all looked at her confused.

"Is something going to happen?" I asked.

Alice just rolled her eyes. "I can't do anything without you guys assuming that something's going to happen. I'm going shopping." She said. "If any of you want to come, then just say the word, but I might be out all night."

Emmett and I shuddered and Jasper looked a little uncomfortable. The only one who didn't mind Alice's fanatic shopping was Rosalie, and even she got tired of it.

"Ok then! I'll see you guys later!" With that, she ran at human pace out of the cafeteria and made a wild dash for the woods.

I sighed and got up to go to class.

I walked into the class and took a moment to get used to Bella's scent so I didn't accidentally lose it. I then made my way over to the table. As I was walking behind her. She turned and tried to throw a paper ball, which I learned later was aimed at Mike. I watched as her arm went off balance and twisted in a sick and painful-looking way. But she didn't cry out or even stop her arm, she just continued with the throw and it hit me in the forehead. I heard the many snickers and thoughts of the people who had seen it, but the only one that stood out was Mike's.

'I so wish I had a video camera.' I saw Bella's hands fly to cover her mouth as she tried to stifle a squeak of surprise and she blushed. I sat down when Mr. Banner stood, not having witnessed the accident.

I listened aimlessly to the other student's thoughts when I heard Bella cough lightly. I looked over at her and she pushed a piece of paper over to me. I took it and read it.

_I'm so, so sorry! It was a complete accident. I was trying to throw it at Mike and my arm bent into the wrong position. _

Yes, I bet it did. I took my pen and wrote down a quick response.

_**It's not a problem. It was only paper, and the way your arm bent looked like it hurt. I should be the one saying sorry. Is your arm ok?**_

As soon as I passed the note to her, Mr. Banner started walking down the aisle passing out today's assignment. I really didn't want Bella to get in trouble for passing notes, but she just kept on reading. Didn't she hear him? Then she caught sight of his shoes and she quickly pushed the note into her folder.

"Ok, Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan. You two will be partners for this project." He said handing the stuff to us and then walking off to the next table. Bella looked over at me.

"It's fine, I'm used to it." She said before taking the microscope and putting in the first slide. What did she mean by she was used to it? Did that sort of thing happen to her a lot. I knew that she was clumsy, but was she prone to pain as well? I didn't get to think about it long, because she pulled away from the microscope and said the answer. Silently, I wished that she was right, because I didn't want to have to tell her she was wrong.

I looked at the slide next and saw that my wish was granted. She was right. I wrote it down and then put in the next slide, then wrote down the answer to that one as well. She looked at my answer then at the slide to make sure I was right. The rest of the project went like that and we finished before anyone else. I saw Mr. Banner get up from his desk and walk over to see if we were done.

"Did you let Miss Swan have a chance, Mr. Cullen?" He asked. I couldn't answer him! I looked around for any way out of this and then Bella's eyes met mine. She seemed t understand something and then turned to Mr. Banner.

"Actually, Edward only did half of it. I did the other half." My name rolled off her tongue and I had this odd feeling. But I was more focused on how she knew that that was what I was worried about? How did she know so much?

"I see." Mr. Banner said. "Well, while you two have free time, I suggest you copy the notes down off the board."

She nodded and she took out a piece of paper and started copying everything down. I just looked at the board and had everything memorized. I wrote another note to Bella and tapped her warm shoulder to get her attention.

_**Thank you for helping. I'm sick and I have a sore throat so he wouldn't have been able to understand my scratchy voice.**_

She smiled a breathtaking smile at me. "No problem." Then the bell rang and she looked around before picking up her own stuff and leaving quickly, I assumed so she could avoid Mike. I watched as she walked out. Bella was truly a mystery to me.

**So, good? Bad? I need reviews people! I don't even care if they're all from the same person. If you mark me down as alert, I expect a review along with it. I'm not trying to be mean, but I've gotten 27 alerts and 8 reviews in the past week. Does that seem fair? =( So please, make a happy writer even happier. **

|

|

\/


	5. It's Alice

**Hey Guys, so I'm sorry for not updating fast enough, I just had a lot of syllabuses from last week that my mom made me sit down and read I'm also not going to make this chapter the party. I know I said I would but I still needed material for why Edward was so intrigued by Bella. The next chapter should be up within the next 3 hours . Oh, and some of you said that it would be better if I wrote one part of the story in Bella's POV, then continued with EPOV. But you're all really going to want to read what's going through his mind when certain things happen as well. OK the, read and review. (I like long ones). I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 5: It's Alice

~BPOV~

After school Thursday, I went home and went straight to doing my homework so I would have time to go shopping later that day. I was halfway through an essay when the light above my bedroom door flashed, signaling that there was somebody at the door. I quickly ran down the stairs, only tripping twice before I stumbled with the lock on the door.

"Hello?" I asked opening it to see a man in a uniform holding a long, thin, white box.

"Package for Isabella Swan." He said.

"That would be me." I replied before signing my name on a piece of paper. The man smiled and passed over the box. I took it inside and read who it was sent from. There was no name.

Suspiciously, I retrieved some scissors and opened the box. When I spotted what was inside, I gasped. It was the perfect party outfit. It was a deep midnight blue dress with the right amount of frills and black and white water marks. Along with the dress were a pair of flats with triple flower designs and. And last but not least was the jewelry. There were three dark blue Bengals with golden swirls on them, there was also a plain, but unique heart shaped necklace.

Whoever had sent me this went way overboard. I needed to give this back to them, but I didn't know who it was from. Most likely Renee. I went upstairs to email her and ask her if she was the one who bought this amazing outfit for me.

~Alice's POV~

At the beginning of the week, everything had gone from normal; to confusing in one step. I hadn't thought much of the odd case between Edward and Bella until the period after lunch that day. I was in Spanish 3 with Jasper and had been watching Edward to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid, that was when the human tripped. What surprised me the most was that Edward seemed worried like the rest of the kids that were in the class.

That was when everything changed, for the better, I don't know. I had had a vision after he jumped up to check on Bella. It was short and blurry, but it was definitely ideal At least for me. Bella was sitting in a building with us. Edward had an arm around her waist and was smiling bigger than I had ever seen him and I was standing next to her my arm over her shoulder. Almost as if we were best friends.

I snapped out of the vision and I could feel myself start to get excited. Jasper looked over at me curiously, but sent calming waves to me so that I wouldn't vibrate in my seat.

"What did you see?" He asked in a vampire whisper.

"Nothing, but can you please keep me calm?"

He smiled and sent another wave of calm. I thanked him with my eyes and blocked my thoughts before Edward found out what was going to happen someday.

Then, Thursday, I was watching Edward constantly glance at Bella. He was already showing signs of having a crush, but I wasn't going to tell him. I couldn't let him know that this human would eventually be his mate and my best friend. Another vision popped into my head after a short argument with my brother.

_Bella, driving into Port Angeles in her big red Chevy. Then her at a store, buying a horrid olive green dress with faded gold sequins. That dress definitely did not go with her skin. Then her wearing it at Jessica's party while Jessica and several other girls were snickering at her behind her back. _

No, I won't let that happen to her. I stopped my train of thought there and instead thought about dresses. That was harmless enough.

The bell rang and I stood and told them I was going shopping and why they couldn't come. When Rosalie didn't say anything, I mentally sighed before running into the woods to go to Seattle. Like always, I had my credit card with me and I didn't need to go pick up a car.

I ran into Seattle only 20 minutes after and went straight to my favorite store. Inside, there were several clerks greeting me. Telling me the new fashions that were dropped off since last week I thanked them and went straight the dress section. There were ball gowns, sun dresses, dresses that were way too nice for a regular party. Then there were party dresses. I went straight to that rack and started looking through it. There was a bright pink dress with beads sewed into the fabric at random places. A purple dress with blue and white flowers, and then there was a pretty blue dress that would look great with Bella's skin complexion. It was a midnight blue with white watermark designs in it. It had the right amount of frills and a pretty neckline. Of course I snagged it and took it to the clerk for them to keep until I was done in the store. Next on my list were shoes, then purse and then jewelry. If I had a say in it, Bella would be the most beautiful girl in that party, and hopefully, she would catch the attention on my brother.

~EPOV~

Alice had gotten home around 9 p.m. carrying a giant cardboard box. Her mind was blocked from me and she ran all the way up to her room to lock herself in there. I looked at Jasper confusedly and he just shrugged.

'It's Alice.' He said in his mind to me.

I got up and without letting anybody know what I was doing, I went for a hunt. I had been hunting every day this week, I didn't want to kill Bella. It wasn't her fault that her blood sang to me.

I wasn't sure where I was going at the time. I caught a few deer before deciding to go on a run to think and as I ran through the trees I quickly slipped into thinking mode.

At first, I was thinking about my family and what Alice has been up to, but somehow my thoughts slipped to Bella. Why was her blood so potent to me? And how did I stop from hurting her the first time? I know Alice had been holding me down, but if I truly wanted Bella's blood like I thought I did then I would have pushed her out of the way and exposed us all. But somehow I stopped. It was like there's something about Bella that keeps me from hurting her, even though everything else seems to hurt her anyways.

She seemed unlucky enough, maybe that's why I didn't hurt her, because I felt sorry for her. But I didn't know she was clumsy at first, I had just thought of her as a normal everyday human, didn't I? It was so confusing.

I wasn't sure where I was running until I heard the thoughts of a man. I didn't think much of it at first until I saw the police cruiser out of his eyes. This had to be Chief Swan, Bella's dad. He was thinking of what Bella had made for dinner. As soon as he walked through his door, I saw Bella. She was standing in the kitchen at the stove. She didn't turn around or even seem to hear her father enter the house.

He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped a little and turned around to face him. I was caught off guard by her turning around. I just watched as her face turned a delightful bright pink color, and by the look in her eyes, she was embarrassed from being startled like that.

'Hey Bell's, what'd you make?' He asked as he tried to keep from laughing.

'Stir fry. We had too much fish in the freezer, so I decided it was about time we made some room.'

'Good idea Bell's. Now I can go fishing this weekend.'

Bella's face lit up. 'oh yeah dad! You know Jessica Stanley right?'

A few faces ran through his mind until he found the right one. 'Yeah.'

'I'm going to her party Saturday night. I'll be home by 10:30.'

'Alright Bell's, but if anything goes wrong, just text me.'

'It's no problem dad. I have everything covered.' With that, she went upstairs out of Charlie's sight.

I sighed when she was no longer in sight and came back to my own mind. That was when I realized I had been sanding here for about half an hour in the pouring rain listening in a stalker-ish way to what was probably Chief Swan and Bella's nightly ritual.

I had about decided that it was time that I go home, but that was until I caught the scent of the one and only human that had ever intrigued me. She smelled different in a way, more potent. I had to see what was up.

Unwillingly, but out of my own control, I started running to her house. It was a small white house with a muddy looking front lawn and no neighbors. But I knew this was her house, who else had a big red death trap in this town.

The lights were all off and there was the deep sound of snoring from what I assumed was the chief's room. But then there was a light mumbling from another room right in the front of the house which I assumed was Bella's. I went forward and started to climb up the tree that was in the front lawn. Every time I pulled myself up higher, I was fighting between right and wrong.

I had to go back, but I was so curious. I had to stop, but I couldn't. Only when I had finally reached the top of the tree was when I made up my mind to leave after a quick glance.

Her room was a light purple, it was neat and clean and she had the usual furniture. I caught sight of her bed and looked in it to see the sleeping human. She was wet, probably after taking a shower. That was probably the reason why her scent was stronger than usual.

She moved in her sleep and I was forced to leave just in case she woke up. I knew one thing though, my curiosity was not satisfied.

~BPOV~

Friday morning, I woke up and shivered. Something just felt wrong, but I brushed it off and went down the stairs to make myself breakfast. Charlie had already left according to a text I had gotten. The amazing dress was up in my closet, ready to be sent back to my mom. I had not gotten a reply from her yet saying if she was the one who sent the dress.

I packed my things into my backpack and walked out the door, only to see that ice covered every inch of the driveway. Great.

I got in my old Chevy and drove to the school nice and easy. There was hardly any traffic. I pulled into the lot and parked in the spot closest to the fence, so I would be able to hold myself up. No need to entertain the general population with my constant clumsiness. As soon as I was out of my truck, I caught a glint off my tires. There were snow chains. Had Charlie done this? This was the nicest thing he's done for me since I got here.

I was so focused on the tires that when I suddenly felt something cold and hard slam into my side, I was caught off guard. I felt the impact of my head on the concrete and I knew that it was going to bruise. Who had done this? What had happened? Immediately after touching the ground, I looked up just in time to see a green van wrapping around the bed of my truck, right where I had been.

It spun around a little bit and the van started coming after me again. I was pulled away from it and tucked underneath something. I looked up to see none other than Edward Cullen holding me protectively. He seemed to be using his body as a shield. I watched in wonder as he stuck his arm out and stopped the van with his bare hand, leaving a dent in it. The van stopped and the one thought that shot through my mind was 'did he really just do that?'


	6. AN

A.N.

Hey guys, I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, but I really wanted to let you know the reasons for not updating and that I'm so, completely sorry.

Ok, so my Grandpa just had surgery, school just started, one of my favorite teachers just got diagnosed with cancer and I'm being overworked.

I wake up every day to go to school at 8, learn for 6 hours, stay after school until 6 for cross-country practice, and then I go home to do homework. My weekends consist of an online class, cross-country practice, church, then working for service hours, so the only days I actually have off are Fridays like today, I'm working like a mad woman trying to get this chapter done, so please be patient with me.

I should have it up within a few hours if I don't get caught. (Just kidding, I'm allowed to have a few hours to myself). So please be ready! And I deserve all the impatient thoughts you all have of me, but I really am trying here.

.BEASTXx


	7. The Car Crash

**HEY! Yeah, so this is the chapter with the party. Sorry to those who really wanted the party scene last chapter. Soooo, yeah. I like really long reviews and lots of them. So please make my wish come true, and I'll make yours come true as well. Enjoy the chapter. **

~EPOV~ The car crash

After finally pulling myself away from Bella's house, I went home, changed quickly and got ready to drive everyone to school. I had been out for a fairly long time and the second I had walked into the house I was being questioned. I just shrugged, refusing to answer. They seemed to back off after that, but they were probably waiting for a better time.

I hopped in the car and waited anxiously for the rest of my family to join me. Jasper was the first to join me

He looked at me suspiciously. 'You're a little anxious.'

I ignored him and started up the Volvo as they all got in. The drive there was short and didn't give me a long time to think which in a way was a good thing. It was true that I was a little anxious, and I didn't know why.

The second I pulled into the parking lot, I started looking for her. Alice noticed this and I heard her satisfaction. Why did she want me to talk to Bella so badly? It's not like it's going to matter much after I start a conversation with her, the second she hears my voice, nothing is going to be the same.

I parked and got out of the car, the rest of my family right behind me. They were looking at me weird, but I was used to it by now. Everyone started to walk in except for me and Alice.

"Edward, you're going to have to talk to her sometime."

"No Alice, Bella's too innocent to be put under that kind of trance." I said. Alice just looked at me disapprovingly. I heard a loud engine roar into the parking lot, and knew that Bella was here.

'The first real sentence he says in weeks and it has to be pessimistic.' Alice thought, calling my attention back to her; and just before she could say something else, she went into a vision. It was a quick vision, but important none the less.

It was of a large van rolling into the parking lot and heading straight for Bella's red truck, the only real problem, Bella was in the way. Before I could even see what the rest of the vision was, I heard the van screech in and I turned around. Bella was looking at her tires. Didn't she hear the screeching van?

I didn't even think before I was sprinting across the lot towards her. I jumped and pushed her out of the way, her body felt so fragile, I tried to turn to make sure that she didn't hit her head on the ground, but it was too late. I heard the crack of her skull against cement. But before I had time to worry about that, I noticed the van coming at us again. This girl was seriously like a danger magnet. I threw my hand out and stopped the van from going any further.

I took a few cautious, but calming breaths. Bella wasn't bleeding, thank goodness, but I had heard her head hit the ground hard. I looked down and caught her eyes, she had watched the whole thing. I cursed under my breath. I had to find out what she saw, and more importantly if she was ok.

There was only one way to find out: Talking.

~Bella~ after the car crash

I couldn't believe what had just happened, Edward Cullen had just stopped a car from hitting me. I looked up to meet his gaze, and took note of how his eyes were different. Instead of onyx black they were a bright topaz color. What was with him?

I noticed that he looked like he was deliberating about something. Like he was making a very tough decision. I was actually surprised how calm I was. I should be freaking out right now. My eyes widened when he opened his mouth to speak.

"Are you ok?" He asked. He just spoke to me. Edward Cullen; the person who is most know for his being silent, just spoke to me. I couldn't hide my blush in time.

"Um, yeah." Was my brilliant reply. A shocked look crossed his face. He seemed at a loss for words. I started to sit up when I felt his cold push me back down gently, but firmly. I looked up at him to make sure I didn't miss what he might say.

" Stay down. You hit your head pretty hard." He said. I noticed that he seemed to be forcing the words out of his mouth.

I sat up anyways and felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. My hand immediately flew there and I felt a bump. Great. I let my eyes wander to the dent that was in the van. It was in the perfect shape of a hand print. How did he do that? Did he really just save my life, then talk to me? I had so many questions, but before I could ask any of them, I was being carried over to an ambulance.

~EPOV~ At the hospital

I walked into the hospital in a sort of daze. I had almost witnessed this amazing angel's death. But then again, I was the one who saved her. I hardly even noticed her scent before now. I had so many questions, and I'm sure she did too. But I was mostly confused about how she responded to my voice, or I should say lack of. I had talked to her twice and both times she hadn't responded in any other way than answering. She didn't go into a daze like all my other innocent victims, she acted as if I was just talking. This added to the fact that I couldn't hear her thoughts and her blood was strongest to me made me frustratingly furious. There was only one thing to do at a time like this… talk to Carlisle and I hoped that today was not one of his vacation days.

As soon as the ambulance parked, I got out and started walking to the hospital at human pace, but I stopped short when I heard Bella's voice telling the workers that she was perfectly fine. I believed her of course, but I wanted to absolutely sure. I hid behind a car in the parking lot and watched as they put her on a stretcher and carried her in. As they proceeded in wheeling her up to a room, I silently followed, watching what they were doing, just in case I needed to know for future Bella moments. I froze when I thought that.

Was I going to be there for future Bella moments? No, I couldn't. Bella was human and the second I found out why she is so intriguing to me, I will treat her how I treat the rest of them, with silence.

I still felt like I needed to talk to Carlisle an I was a little nervous because I hadn't had a one-on-one talk with him in a while. While I watched Bella being wheeled into a room, I went off to Carlisle's office. I was lucky that he wasn't busy at the moment. He was reading some files about a few patients. He called for me to come in before I even had the chance to knock on the door.

'I wonder what he needs. I hope he's not in any trouble.' He thought. Ah, Carlisle. Always thinking so highly of me. "What do you need son?" He asked putting the files down and focusing on me.

"Carlisle, I need some…advice." I wasn't sure what else to call it. Help wouldn't work, neither would information.

"About what?" He asked, sitting forward in his seat. It wasn't often that I came to him for something.

"I'm sure you've heard of the new girl?" I asked.

"Yes Bella. Chief Swan's daughter. Smart girl."

That confused me. "How do you know Bella?" I asked.

"Her father came by yesterday. We talked a bit about her." 'I wonder if he knows…'

"If I know what?"

"Charlie had said something about Bella having a condition, but she didn't want him telling anybody. Do you possibly know what it is?"

A condition? Could it have something to do with the reason she's always daydreaming or falling over everything? "No, I haven't heard anything about her condition."

He nodded and continued on with the conversation. "So, you wanted to talk to me about her?"

"Yes, um…" How did I start this conversation. I was extremely uncomfortable talking out loud, so I whispered. "Earlier this week, when Bella first walked by me, I… kind of lost it. Alice had to hold me down from exposing us. Her blood had smelled better than any other."

"_Had_ smelled?" He asked.

"Still smells better, but I can handle it easier. In fact, I hardly ever notice its call to me anymore. But what really intrigued me that day was the fact that I couldn't hear her thoughts."

"You can't hear her thoughts?" He asked, surprised. I shook my head.

"Their completely silent to me, but that's not the only reason I came to you. She makes something in me… I can't explain it; but something in me makes me want to get to know her. I'm curious about her and I want to know what she's like. I think it might have something to do with me not hearing her thoughts, but I'm not completely sure…" I finished off uneasily.

I looked up and I saw a smile slowly spread across his face. 'Could he possibly be… no, he couldn't. But what if he is?' He thought.

"What if I am what?" I asked.

"Nothing of importance at the moment. But I might have an explanation for her scent being stronger."

He was keeping something from me, but I decided to let it go. No use arguing with him. "And that is?"

When I was in Volterra, Aro had explained some things, and one of those things was the theory of _La Tua Cantante._ It means blood singer. Every vampire had one, and only one, but nobody has ever resisted one until now." He gave me a smile. "And I'm not surprised it was you Edward. I always knew you were strong."

I swallowed nervously. "But I'm not. Like I said, Alice had to hold me down." And I'm glad she did. Poor Bella, she was so close to being killed.

Carlisle smiled a little bit bigger. "But if you truly weren't in control, Edward, than nothing would have stopped you." 'I'm proud of you son.'

I sighed. "Thank you Carlisle." I said, accepting his praise. I stood there awkwardly trying to find the right words for my next question.

"There's something else you need, isn't there?" He asked. I nodded sheepishly. "Well, ask away."

"Um, this morning there was a car accident involving Bella… and…me. I kind of sprinted across the lot to push her out of the way and I think she might have seen me stop the car with my bare hands, after she hit her head on the asphalt though." I shakily took a deep breath. "And I was forced to talk to her. Ask her if she was alright."

"Is she…"He was asking if she was hypnotized. Like she should have been.

"That's just it. She didn't react in the usual way. She answered like she would to anyone else, and… I'm…kind of… worried about her." I said. Carlisle smiled again. Why was he smiling, I could have broke Bella's brain, and yet he was smiling!

'I guess I was right.'

"Right about what?" I said, trying to keep the venom out of my voice.

"Nothing you need to know about right now. Is Bella here? Is she hurt?" He said trying to change the topic.

"Yes, she was just wheeled in. She says she's fine, but I'm not completely sure…"

"I'm going to go check on her. Would you like to come?" He asked.

I hesitated before nodding and following him down the hallway. He entered the room Bella was in before I took a deep breath to get used to her scent and followed him.

Bella was sitting on her bed, eyes closed, with a mumbling Tyler on the bed next to hers. She didn't even seem to hear him. Maybe she was asleep?

"Bella?" Carlisle asked, trying to wake her up. She didn't react, and II suddenly felt anxiety fill me. Was she ok? Was she in a coma? Was she dying? I guess Carlisle saw my worried expression.

"She'll be ok Edward. Relax." I didn't relax, but I hid my emotions.

He turned back to Bella and put a hand on her forehead. As soon as they made contact, Bella's eyes flew opened and she jumped. Her heart sputtering before going back to normal.

"Oh, you scared me." She said.

"Sorry Bella, but you didn't react to my voice."

I saw her eyes widen, then a blush fill her cheeks; making more strange feelings fill me up. Carlisle looked at me and smirked before turning back to Bella. What was that about?

"Does anything hurt Bella?"

"Only the place where I hit my head, but it's only a bruise." She said.

"Let's make sure of that before I let you leave."

Bella sat up and I watched as Carlisle felt around her head. He found one spot before she winced. He let Bella loose and wrote something on a paper.

"You're right. Only a bruise."

I felt my tense body loosen up in relief. She was fine, but had she seen anything?

"I'll be right back. Edward, would you watch her. I need to take Mr. Crowley here to get an x-ray." I nodded and sat down in a plastic seat in the back of the room. As soon as Carlisle left with Tyler, Bella turned to me.

"How did you stop that van?"

Yes, she had seen it.

"What are you talking about? I was standing right next to you when the van started coming in. I did what any person would do and quickly pushed you out of the way." I said, and yet, she still did not react to my voice in the way I expected.

"No, you put your arms out and stopped the van. I saw that and I saw the dent."

I had to come up with something and fast. "Yes, I did stop the van. But it was from an adrenaline rush." I said, silently pleading that she would just accept it.

She looked at me suspiciously for a few seconds, and then seemed to accept it.

"Alright. That makes sense." I knew she didn't believe me, but as long as she didn't tell anybody, I was fine with it and I wouldn't argue about with her.

I focused back on her and her eyes seemed to penetrate deep into me. Like she could hear my thoughts, which wouldn't be fair since I couldn't read hers. I turned away and faced to the window.

"So, while we have time to burn, why don't you tell me why you moved here?" I asked. She didn't answer.

I looked back at her and she was looking at me expectedly. "Are you going to answer?" I asked.

Her eyes widened. "What did you ask?" She said just a bit too loudly. Was she ok?

"I asked why you moved to Forks?"

She nodded. "My mom got remarried, and she wanted to spend some time with him, so I decided to send myself out here to live with Charlie. It's a little bit different, but I'm used to change."

What did that mean? I found myself curious as to what she meant. I had to find out what she was talking about. "Used to change? As in you move around a lot?"

"Not quite. I mean, I've been through some pretty traumatic situations in my life. It wouldn't make sense if they stopped now."

Still not an answer I was looking for. "Traumatic how?" I asked. She seemed to debate something.

"A few years ago, I got in a giant accident. Let's just say that my life has ever been the same, and probably never will be." She said sadly. I wanted to know more, but I was afraid if I asked too many questions, then I would end up running her of, and I honestly didn't want to run her off.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure whatever it is will get better."

"I doubt that." She said.

Just then, I heard the thoughts of my father and Tyler coming back down the hall. "I might have to go in a minute. I'll see you at school?" I asked hopefully. I was turning into a sap. Why did she have this affect on me?

"Yeah, see you then." She replied. I smiled a non-forced smile at her and left the room to go home. I didn't feel like dealing with all the curious students.

**Hey guys, I tried to write the party in this chapter, but it just seemed to take too long. It will be in the next chapter! I promise. If not, then I will give up story writing for a year. =( and that would be extremely hard for me. I hope you like the chapter and I want to apologize to my outfit designer IWillColorYouBritish** **for not keeping in touch in like forever. I feel extremely guilty for neglecting you. Please review!**


	8. Not giving up on this story!

**Author's Note: **

**Urgent**

**Hey everybody, I'm not dead. But my grandpa is. That's the reason I haven't updated in so long. This isn't the same grandpa that was sick a few months ago, this was my perfectly healthy, strong as an ox, war veteran of a Grandpa. He was taken to the hospital when he suddenly started getting stomach pains and they said it was nothing too serious. It was memorial day weekend; Ironic that he would die on that weekend, huh? They then found that he had Leukemia , which only a few months before a doctor said that he might have but also said it was not likely. They said they could help him, but it was going to be a long process. Only 3 hours later, he went into a coma and at 12:00-12:10 a.m the next day, he passed away with my aunt, uncle and grandma in the room, while we were stuck two states away. This was also finals week for me and I had to go to school the next day. So I hope you understand that I've been a bit pressured since then. I'll have the next chapter up soon. It's halfway finished. Thanks for reading, and thanks to all of you who have kept with the story through all that's happened. .BEASTXx**


End file.
